


Forbidden Fruit

by Zanne



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, non-graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-07
Updated: 2011-06-07
Packaged: 2017-10-19 21:25:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/205362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zanne/pseuds/Zanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This wasn't allowed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forbidden Fruit

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [](http://i-speak-tongue.livejournal.com/profile)[**i_speak_tongue**](http://i-speak-tongue.livejournal.com/)  for beta-ing! Kripke owns all.

This wasn’t allowed.

So much of what he’d done was forbidden – free-falling into Hell, a dark mirror to Heaven’s pristine purity. Reaching into the depths of the Pit to grab the only thing that burned even brighter than the flames around him.

They’d forgotten; he never thought the Others would get so old as to forget what had happened only yesterday, the slip-sliding scale of time that the human’s used completely inadequate for Those who lived forever.

After all, it had led to the Great Schism - Lucifer’s legions against God’s own, demanding what They had all wanted; what They had _all_ desired, no matter what side was finally taken.

He would never admit it, but humans were His greatest error in judgment, the only thing whose call blazed brighter than His own. His Warriors couldn’t help but drift ever closer, beguiled by their brightness and their beauty - the flickering flame of a candle that burned when touched.

And They couldn’t help but touch; human skin so soft and delicate, so easily torn and broken, so willing to give up the joys of earthly pleasure.

It broke so many of Them, forced Them to choose between His holy light and the incandescent innocence of human debauchery that they offered so freely.

The humans had no idea of what they had done.

In the end it wasn’t Lucifer. It was the humans that brought Heaven down low, shattered its Gates and gave birth to the Nephilim - in turn bringing forth the demons that plagued both Heaven and Hell, Earth the playing field between.

God had given up upon this failed experiment, left it to run itself into ruin. Left the Angels that had Fallen for just the possibility of a taste of humanity’s sinful bounty, left Them behind to do as They wished.

Castiel reached down to stroke over the bared skin of his favored one’s back, tracing the outline of the print scarred into his flesh to mark him as Castiel’s own.

They had forgotten what beauty could be found in the filth and raised high. They had forgotten how these simple creatures could raise Them in return, and with every kiss and thrust of hips they could lift Them far enough to see the Gates of Heaven once more.

  
 


End file.
